dc_generations_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Shockwave
Shockwave (ショックウェーブ, Shokkuwēbu) has been referred to as "a computer on legs." He was a member of the scientist caste in the industrial city of Kaon. In a reversal of the usual order, he was swayed by the ambitions of a gladiator known as "Megatronus". Serving as the Decepticons second-in-command, lead "pet mad scientist", and a covert agent in service to Megatron, he saw to the fighter's armament during his rise to prominence, all the while fantasizing on the prospect of mass producing such warriors. Thankfully, Megatron's more practical nature reined in Shockwave as the movement which became the Decepticons finally moved out of the shadows. This is not far from the truth. He sees emotion as a weakness and a distraction. His cold and calculating modus operandi is supported by his frightening and exceptionally powerful forms and appearances. He packs an incredible amount of strength and firepower inside his chassis, and he knows it. Shockwave also tends to be "logical" with all of his ideas, reasons, choices, or even with his own experiments. Shockwave had created ancient incredible Cybertronian technology that was found to be very useful against the Autobots. Shockwave is most responsible for many scientific endeavors, such as Space Bridges, the Dinobots, Decepticon Combiners, construction of the Omega Lock 2.0, and, with Ratchet, the completion of the Synthetic Energon formula. He's willing to ignore petty squabbles and jabs at him, and will only do what he finds logical. Megatron is pleased by his devotion to science, dedication and his competence stemming from it, starkly contrasting with the arrogant, egotistical and gloating Starscream, whom Shockwave never trusts nor get along well with. Shockwave's passive nature to goings-on around him may paint him as apathetic, but whoever believes that is writing their death warrant. Shockwave is as brutal and fierce as any other Decepticon warrior, but with more deadly efficiency, and has the strength and durability to withstand everything from explosions to an Autobot assault. He does not tolerate or take well to attempts on his life or his experiments failing or being tampered with. May Primus help you if you actually do break his seemingly eternal calm. "Fear not Megatron. Cybertron will remain as you leave it."'' :—Shockwave on his true loyalties, to Megatron. Appearance & Biography :''Voice actor: Corey Burton (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (French), Not Known (American Spanish) Biography Shockwave is emotionless and detached from others, which allows him to use pure logic in order to further his own plans. Experimenting with Space bridge technology, Shockwave is able to open portals to other worlds and extract images of native lifeforms. He's known for using his scientific knowledge to reformat prisoners of war into hideous abominations. Shockwave is the ultimate spy. Able to change his voice, energy signature, and even his appearance at will, he has spent years infiltrating the Autobot power structure. Graduating near the top of the class from the Cybertron Academy, he moved through the ranks, eventually becoming head of the Intelligence Division. Not once did anyone suspect the bright, friendly Autobot known as Longarm of being a devious, cunning, and brutal Decepticon scientist and spy. Behind his emotionless face rests the mind of a brilliant strategist and mathematician. He calculates constantly, experiments on genetic manipulations, and enforces his solutions through the precise application of the vast power of his cannon. Appearance Robot Mode Shockwave currently has one, red, optic sensor eye and he has a really long ammunition belt/cable attached from his back to his cannon that attach or detach to/from either his right or left arm. His Decepticon insignia is located on the center of his chest. Vehicle Mode His known Alternate mode is he transforms into a Cybertronian Jet, he has known Earth-based vehicle modes. Attributes: * Expert code breaker and thief. * Enjoys blackmailing Autobots in positions of power. * Stealing various Transformer identities from old historical files. Gallery File:Shockwave_War_for_Cybertron-JetMode.png|Shcokwave's Cybertronian jet mode. Background Personality Shockwave's overall personality would be considered as cold and calculating, with logic as its fundamental basis. It is very difficult to gauge his emotions from looking into his single cold red eye, which comprises his face and head. Though he can be susceptible to moments of emotion, such as anger toward Starscream abandoning him to his fate or to the mercy of the Autobots, logic still dictates his actions overall. His loyalty toward Megatron is completely without question, despite the fact that he once even challenged/questioned the logic of his leader's desire to cyberform Earth out of curiosity. With the death of Megatron, Shockwave showed no outward emotion and even stopped Starscream from recklessly avenging his master's demise. His future actions and where his train of logical thought will lead him has yet to be revealed. However according the Covenant of Primus he has a paternal side that he shows to his creations, thinking of them as his children. Another interesting fact is that the covenant claims that Shockwave's devotions is not out of rationality, but more of a fetish. He was claimed to be more of a cultist in a cult rather than a truly logical individual. Relationships Friends/Allies *Decepticons **Megatron **Soundwave **Lugnut **Blitzwing **Knock Out **Rundown **Skyquake **Dreadwing *Insecticons **Hardshell **Kickback **Sharpshot *Seekers **Thundercracker **Dirge **Thrust **Sunstorm **Ramjet **Skywarp **Slipstream *Decepticon Bounty Hunters **Lockdown *Deathstroke Family *Bruticus (Combaticon creation) *Devastator (Constructicon creation) *Menasor (Stunticon creation) *Insecticons (creations) **Sharpshot **Hardshell **Kickback Neutral *Fallen *Starscream *Airachnid Rivals *Lugnut Enemies *Autobots **Bumblebee **Bulkhead **Ratchet **Arcee *Dinobots **Grimlock **Swoop **Snarl **Slug **Sludge *Unicron *Teen Titans **Robin **Starfire **Raven **Cyborg **Beast Boy Weapons & Abilities Shockwave is an accomplished scientist whose research and development projects have yielded powerful weapons and technology to the Decepticon cause, and indirectly to the Autobots and Cybertron itself. These include the completion of the Synthetic Energon Formula, the Cortical Psychic Patch, the creation of cybermatter, and the restoration of the Omega Lock. Shockwave has an advanced ability to change his size and appearance, allowing him to disguise himself as a completely different Transformer. Shockwave can even change his primary color at will. Perhaps Shockwave's most dangerous ability, though, before he revealed himself to the Autobots, was his position as the head of Cybertron's Intelligence Division. In this position, he could arrange to cover up or delay reports as necessary to further the cause of Megatron and the Decepticons. Though his main position is as Megatron's First Lieutenant in Scientific Endeavors, Shockwave is proved to be a deceptively dangerous warrior, utilizing and skilled even in unarmed combat to overcome his foes. This comes as little shock as he was once a gladiator of Kaon. He wields a powerful energy cannon, that attach or detach to/from either his right or left arm for better aim and cover, and his vehicle mode is that of a Cybertronian tank. He has been proven to severely cripple and injured Ultra Magnus enough to reducing him to be in a hospital bed. But his capability of doing was unfortunately off-screen. Shockwave was a gladiator in the arenas of Kaon and was the sole warrior who came closest to defeating Megatron in battle. Powers Shockwave is a Scientist chassis Abilities Shockwave has the abilities Hover and Sonic Shockwave. He has demonstrated the ability to create clones of himself that fought for him. He also could open portals to redirect the beams from his vehicle/jet mode, allowing him to cover much of the arena. Strength level Weakness If Shockwave has any weaknesses, it is his unwavering adherence to logic. Present him with an argument that is sufficiently logical, and Shockwave will agree to it, despite any emotional misgivings that he may have. This is how most Decepticons, even Starscream was able to avoid Shockwave's wrath. When faced with a situation or an opponent that upsets his calculations, Shockwave is put at a severe disadvantage. Despite the fact that Ironhide is an elder war veteran, he managed to beat Shockwave to his knees and the scientist would have surrendered if wasn't for his creation. Equipment Weapons Shockwave carries the Hyperflux Cannon, the AstroMag Cannon, and a Neutron Assault Rifle. Transportation Gallery History Shockwave was one of the first highly ranked and staunchly loyal Decepticons, came from the city of Tarn, and with Soundwave, apparently one of the first at Megatron's side. Certainly he was one of Megatron's more favored troops, in that Megatron's constant praise of him seemed to annoy Lugnut and Starscream to no end. When Cybertron was beginning to shut down, Shockwave wanted to reboot it, but to do this, he needed an large energon supply. As he searched for one, he discovered an ancient technology in the Sea of Rust called Space Bridges. Using the observatories of the ancients that used to reside in the Sea of Rust, Shockwave began searching for new planets that he could suck the life out of, and found one rich in raw energy. Shockwave was tasked alongside Soundwave and Starscream to locate and bring the Dark Spark to Megatron. As the trio searched for the Dark Spark, Shockwave split up from his allies and located is attacked by three of the Insecticons, Hardshell, Kickback and Sharpshot. After a brief fight, defeating them Shockwave allows the trio a chance to live by joining the Decepticons, and take three unusually intelligent Insecticons, under his command. They accept the offer and the four of them return to Starscream, Soundwave, and Laserbeak. After the team locate the Dark Spark they are interrupted by Sideswipe and Ironhide who take the Dark Spark and retreat. After chasing the duo who regrouped with Optimus and Bumblebee, blew up the train they were riding. Shockwave attempted to engage Optimus in a fight but was stopped by Sharpshot who informed Shockwave that Optimus did not have the Dark Spark with him and that Ironhide had it. After Shockwave and Sharpshot beat Ironhide and take the Dark Spark they are attacked by Autobot forces. Luckily they regrouped with Vortex and Swindle, and Swindle was tasked by Onslaught to escort the duo to the rest of the Combaticons. After fighting waves of Autobot forces Shockwave and Swindle manage to regroup with the Combaticons who form into Bruticus Maximus. After the battle, Shockwave manages to give Megatron the Dark Spark and was present when Optimus attempted to retrieve the DarK Spark from Megatron. Shockwave and Megatron used the power of the Dark Spark to reanimate several dead Autobot soldiers to attack Optimus while Megatron engaged Prime in a duel. However Megatron lost the duel and attacked Prime with the Dark Spark to which Optimus attacked Megatron with the Matrix severely damaging Megatron and himself. Shockwave quickly rushes to Megatrons side and brings Megatron to safety as Optimus awakens. He also began experimenting on several Insecticons which had started coming onto the planet's surface. He later used them to capture six Autobots, whom he gave new forms based on the large reptiles he saw on the planet. After Megatron was injured and put in sick bay during siege on Iacon, Starscream took command of the Decepticons. The two argued over the use of a lake of Energon near the Space Bridge tower, and though Shockwave attempted to convince him of its potential usefulness, Starscream simply wanted to drain the lake. When Cliffjumper and Jazz disrupted the fuel line leading to the Space Bridge tower, Shockwave unleashed an army of Insecticons upon them while he attempted to rectify the problem. He failed to do so, but luckily he had already built a replica tower in Kaon. Following Soundwave's contact for him in assistance to Kaon, he and Soundwave secretly salvaged and with the help of Lugnut, Laserbeak, Rumble and an E.D.K. TechVolt, to repairing of Megatron, Shockwave then meet him up top and informed him of his discovery of the Space Bridge and the planet they could plunder. Shockwave was entrusted with the stewardship of Cybertron and take charge of the Decepticons on Cybertron in his absence by Megatron when the latter left to intercept an Autobot mission surveying for new forms of energy. Neither Decepticon suspected that Megatron's absence (and Shockwave's command) would last four million years. Synopsis Trivia *... Category:Cybertronians Category:Male-Bots Category:Villains Category:Decepticons Category:Decepticon Scientists